Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser
Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser (特殊隊ライケン·クロサー Tokushu-tai Raiken Kurosā), or translated as Special Squadron Raiken Crosser, is the second Tokushu-tai (Special Squadron) series produced by GP-NET, Inc., Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc., Project Tokushu-tai, Inc., along with Protocol Entertainment, Inc., next to Gangster Monster Warriors. Written by Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux and Ryo Takatori and directed by Kohei Yoshimura, the series aired its pilot episode last June 10, 2013, replacing Break Or Lose in the GP-NET Primetimextreme Warriors block. Plot In this present-day era, an organization named Dark Syndicate started to collect all special and powerful relics called Kitaneidas (キタネイダス Kitaneidasu), which was found everywhere in this planet, Earth. The main goal of Dark Syndicate is to collect and use all Kitaneiden (キタネイデン Kitaneiden; plural of Kitaneidas) for their evil purposes. But the Ambrose Corporation, a non-government organization (NGO) who protects the Kitaneiden which they collected, will stop the Dark Syndicate's evil ambition with the help of their in-house warriors, or also known as the Crossers. Raine Akabane (Amber Murasaki), the Moon Ambassador (or also known as Raiken Crosser), recruited Hatsumi Moroboshi (Rebecca Wilson) as her assistant and partner, and became Luna Crosser in order to fight against Dark Syndicate and protect the Kitaneiden, and the Earth. The Crossers 'Primary Crossers' 'Moon Tribe' 'Insect Tribe' 'Secondary Crossers/Justice Crossers (formerly Dark Syndicate Crossers)' 'Fire Tribe' |Kazuki Takahata |- | |David McMahon | |} 'Water Tribe' |Andreizar Takahata |- | |Gwendolyn Shima | |} Moon Tribe= Raine's Raiken Crosser armor |-| Insect Tribe= Ryota's Beetle Crosser armor |-| Fire Tribe= |-| Water Tribe= Cast of characters *'Amber Murasaki' (紫式部アンバー Murasaki Anbā) as Moon Ambassador Raine Akabane / Raiken Crosser (赤羽レイン/ライケン·クロサー Akabane Rein/Raiken Kurosā) - the main protagonist of the series. She is known as the Moon Ambassador and the leader of the Crosser Guild of Ambrose Corporation, a guild that collects the Kitaneidas and protects them against the Dark Syndicate. She is Hatsumi's master and mentor as well. *'Rebecca Wilson' (ウィルソン·レベッカ Uiruson Rebekka) as Hatsumi Moroboshi / Luna Crosser (諸星はつみ/ルナ·クロサー Moroboshi Hatsumi/Runa Kurosā) - an assistant of Raine, she is a simple girl who wants an odd job first, but luckily she was hired by Raine as her assistant and eventually became Luna Crosser in order to fight against the enemies. She became hesitant as a Crosser at first, but with the help of Raine, she gets all of Crosser's duties easily. *'Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux' (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) as Insect Ambassador Ryota Matsukaze / Beetle Crosser (松風 亮太/ビートル·クロサー Matsukaze Ryōta/Bītoru Kurosā) - A half North Chevronian-half Spanish Insect Ambassador and de facto second-in-command of the Crosser Guild. Despite of being a happy-go-lucky and a womanizer, she becames tough and fierce Crosser when fighting against the enemies. *'Mariko Tanaka' (田中 真理子 Tanaka Mariko) as Midori Nishibori / Stag Crosser (西堀みどり/スタッグ·クロサー Nishibori Midori/Sutaggu Kurosā) - Ryota's assistant. She also helps Ryota in order to defeat all the enemies. Despite of these, she gets easily attracted to Ryota and having a secretly crush on her. *'Ian Kanagawa' (神奈川イアン Kanagawa Ian) as Dark Syndicate Director Masashi Todayama (ダークシンジケート監督 戸田山 雅史 Dāku Shinjikēto Kantoku Todayama Masashi) - the leader of the Dark Syndicate. He wants to collect all Kitaneiden for his evil plans to destroy the world. *'Shinji Nakazawa' (中沢 真司 Nakazawa Shinji) as Ambrose Corp. CEO Orion Hasegawa (長谷川オリオン Hasegawa Orion) - the CEO of Ambrose Corporation, and he serves as the master (or Sensei) of Crosser Guild. *'Mika Shiratori' (白鳥 美香 Shiratori Mika) as Gen. Director Haruka Akabane (赤羽 遥 Akabane Haruka) - the general director of Ambrose Corporation. She also serves as the leader of Kitaneidas Protection and Preservation Group, a group created by Ambrose Corporation who protects and preserves any Kitaneidas which was collected by the Crosser Guild. *'Hiroki Anaira' (アナイラ·ヒロキ Anaira Hiroki) as Satoru Moroboshi (諸星 悟 Moroboshi Satoru) - Hatsumi's loving older brother. He also helps Hatsumi in their odd jobs. Unknown to him, his younger sister, Hatsumi, is now known as Luna Crosser after she was getting hired by Raine Akabane/Raiken Crosser. *'Akira Yamagata' (山形アキラ Yamagata Akira) as Riku Kozuki (上月りく Kozuki Riku) - Hatsumi's lovable best friend. Unknown to her, Hatsumi is known as Luna Crosser after she was getting hired by Raine Akabane/Raiken Crosser. *'Miyuki Tamayama' (玉山みゆき Tamayama Miyuki) as Rina Moroboshi (諸星リナ Moroboshi Rina) - Hatsumi and Satoru's mother. Unknown to her, her husband, and her son, Satoru; her daughter Hatsumi, is now known as Luna Crosser after she was getting hired by Raine Akabane/Raiken Crosser. *'Hideyuki Kanou' (狩野 英幸 Kanō Hideyuki) as Tetsuya Moroboshi (諸星 哲也 Moroboshi Tetsuya) - Hatsumi and Satoru's father. Unknown to him, his wife, and his son, Satoru; his daughter, Hatsumi, is now known as Luna Crosser after she was getting hired by Raine Akabane/Raiken Crosser. *'Takeru Aizawa' (相澤タケル Aizawa Takeru) as Kazuki Takahata / Dragon Crosser / Blaze Crosser (高畑一樹/ドラゴン·クロサー Takahata Kazuki/Doragon Kurosā) *'Atsuki Mikami' (三上熱き Mikami Atsuki) as David McMahon / Hayate Crosser / Pyro Crosser (デビッド·マクマホン/ハヤテ·クロサー Debiddo Makumahon/Hayate Kurosā) *'Marvelous Jane Kawahara' (川原マーベラスジェーン Kawahara Māberasu Jēn) as Andreizar Takahata / Umi Crosser / Flow Crosser '(高畑アンドレイザー/海·クロサー ''Takahata Andoreizā/Umi Kurosā) *'''Koyomi Asagiri (朝霧こよみ Asagiri Koyomi) as Gwendolyn Shima / Yorker Crosser / Aqua Crosser (志摩グウェンドリン/ヨーカー·クロサー Shima Gūendorin/Yōkā Kurosā) Suit actors 'In suit stunt doubles' Yuki Hasegawa (長谷川 由紀 Hasegawa Yuki) as Raiken Crosser Arianne Hisui (翡翠アリアン Hisui Arian) as Luna Crosser Reiko Izumi (泉 玲子 Izumi Reiko) as Beetle Crosser Mikaela Takenoko (筍ミカエラ Takenoko Mikaera) as Stag Crosser Ryosuke Kawaguchi (川口 良介 Kawaguchi Ryōsuke) as Dragon Crosser / Blaze Crosser Keisuke Akashi (明石 圭介 Akashi Keisuke) as Hayate Crosser / Pyro Crosser Michelle (ミシェル Misheru) as Umi Crosser / Flow Crosser Hina Asami (麻美ひな Asami Hina) as Yorker Crosser / Aqua Crosser 'Permanent suit actors ' Haruka Mogami (最上 遥 Mogami Haruka) Miki Aira (姶良三木 Aira Miki) Keichi Tsugihara (次原 恵一 Tsugihara Keiichi) Kyosuke Amarillo (アマリロ恭介 Amariro Kyōsuke) Shinji Kyoshiro (狂四郎真司 Kyōshirō Shinji) Michael Reidstein (リードスタイン·マイケル Rīdosutain Maikeru) Richard Akashi (明石リチャード Akashi Richādo) Makito Takashima (高島 牧人 Takashima Makito) Akira Kaguya (かぐやアキラ Kaguya Akira) Yukio Takahashi (高橋幸夫 Takahashi Yukio) Andrew Mogami (最上アンドリュー Mogami Andoryū) Weapons/Arsenal 'Henshin Devices' Crosser Brace Changer '- the standard morpher of each Crosser. The morpher attachment can be remove from its morpher brace and throw in the air when a Crosser started to transform in his/her Crosser Armor. There are four kinds of Crosser Brace Changers: *'Raiken Crosser Brace Changer '- Raiken Crosser's morpher. It's morpher attachment's design was based from the crescent moon, but having a dragon's face in front of it. It's henshin spell is "Raiken Morph!". *'Luna Crosser Brace Changer '- Luna Crosser's morpher. It's morpher attachment's design was based also from the crescent moon, but having a pteranodon's face in front of it. It's henshin spell is "Luna Morph!". *'Beetle Crosser Brace Changer '- Beetle Crosser's morpher. It's morpher attachment's design was based from Japanese rhinoceros beetle. It's henshin spell is "Beetle Morph!" *'Stag Crosser Brace Changer '- Stag Crosser's morpher. It's morpher attachment's design was based from stag beetle. It's henshin spell is "Stag Morph!". 'Side weapons/default weapons Crosser Buster '''- the standard firearm weapon of the Crossers. It can also easily converted into '''Crosser Buster Sniper Mode for long-ranged combat. 'Individual weapons' Raiken Saber '''- Raiken Crosser's core weapon. It's attacks were "Crosser Saber Buster" when the Crosser Buster and Raiken Saber are used together and "Crosser Saber Sniper" when the Crosser Buster Sniper Mode and Raiken Saber are used together. It's finisher is "Raiken Saber Slash", which was first seen in Session #2. '''Luna Rod - Luna Crosser's core weapon. It's finisher is "Lunar Crash". Beetle Laser Gun '''- Beetle Crosser's gun-like core weapon. It can also converted into a sword that enables to slice more than 70cm. It's finishers were "Beetle Blast" in gun mode and "Beetle Fiery Slash" in sword mode. First seen on Session #8: Comrade). '''Stag Bow and Arrow - Stag Crosser's main weapon. It can be used either for close-rangered combats or long-ranged combats. First seen on Session #8: Comrade. *Although it was a stag beetle mandible-themed weapon designed for Stag Crosser, Stag Bow and Arrow's design was also based from Slayer Bow and Arrow Combo, Pink Slayer's core weapon, in unofficial Fantasy Hero Legion Series, Monsters In The Sea. Episode list The episodes referred here as "Sessions". Each episode title solely written in two kanji letters. Session #1: Recruitment (募集 Boshū) (Air date: June 10, 2013) Hatsumi Moroboshi was hired by Moon Ambassador Raine Akabane as Luna Crosser in order to fight against the Dark Syndicate. Session #2: Defensive (守備 Shubi) (Air date: June 11, 2013) Raine (as Raiken Crosser) and Hatsumi (as Luna Crosser) were finding a new Kitaneidas in the Pyramid Grounds. The Dark Syndicate cronies attacked them but they blocked the cronies' attack. Session #3: Training (研修 Kenshū) (Air date: June 12, 2013) Hatsumi was underwent a training under Raine, her mentor, after their first battle in Pyramid Grounds. Session #4: Trust (信頼 Shinrai) (Air date: June 13, 2013) Hatsumi was hesitated if she trust Raine or not after Raine put her in a strict training. Session #5: Bravery (勇敢 Yūkan) (Air date: June 14, 2013) Raine told Hatsumi that show off the bravery against the enemies in order to gain victory. Session #6: Danger (危険 Kiken) (Air date: June 17, 2013) A danger will occur between Raine and Hatsumi as they faced their newest enemy. Session #7: Obstruction (閉塞 Heisoku) (Air date: June 18, 2013) As they fighting against the monster from Dark Syndicate and its mafia because they've got the newest Kitaneidas that they found, Raine and Hatsumi hardly to get an another new idea to defeat the mafia of Dark Syndicate. Session #8: Comrade (同志 Dōshi) (Air date: June 19, 2013) Ryota Matsukaze, the Insect Ambassador and known as Beetle Crosser, along with her partner Midori Nishibori, known as Stag Crosser, helped Raine and Hatsumi in a battle. After the battle, Raine thanked Ryota and Midori for helping them, and Ryota and Midori later joined Raine and Hatsumi in order to combat the Dark Syndicate mafia and collect the Kitaneidas in order to preserve. Session #9: Attack (攻撃 Kōgeki) (Air date: June 20, 2013) Another member of Dark Syndicate robbed a high-end jewelry piece (name: Golden Cross Necklace) that it is said to be a Kitaneidas, so the Crossers went there and they've confirmed that the jewelry piece is a Kitaneidas with a precious level of 40. Ryota was aggresively attacked the Dark Syndicate member, and Raine successfully got the jewelry piece. Session #10: Aftershock (余震 Yoshin) (Air date: June 21, 2013) A dimensional whirlpool happened after Raine and Hatsumi killed the newest member of Dark Syndicate. Luckily, with the help of Ryota and Midori the whirlpool stopped using the Kitaneidas (Ambrose Blaster; Precious Level: 100) they collected. Session #11: 'Decision (決定 ''Kettei) (Air date: June 24, 2013) The Crossers made a decision wherein to get a hazardous Kitaneidas called Tatsumi's Cloak (Precious Level: 400) or not. 'Session #12: '''Revenge (復讐 ''Fukushū) (Air date: June 25, 2013) 'Session #13: '''Past (過去 ''Kako) (Air date: June 26, 2013) 'Session #14: '''Mystery (神秘 ''Shinpi) (Air date: June 27, 2013) 'Session #15: '''Suspicion (疑惑 ''Giwaku) (Air date: June 28, 2013) '''Session #16: Hindrance (支障 Shishō) (Air date: July 1, 2013) Session #17: Dependant (扶養 Fuyō) (Air date: July 2, 2013) Session #18: Nightmare (悪夢 Akumu) (Air date: July 3, 2013) Session #19: Affirmation (肯定 Kōtei) (Air date: July 4, 2013) Session #20: Rampant (横行 Ōkō) (Air date: July 5, 2013) Session #21: Reconciliation (和解 Wakai) (Air date: July 8, 2013) Session #22: Consequence (結果 Kekka) (Air date: July 9, 2013) Session #23: Hope (希望 Kibō) (Air date: July 10, 2013) Session #24: Frustration (挫折 Zasetsu) (Air date: July 11, 2013) Session #25: Fate (運命 Unmei) (Air date: July 12, 2013) Theme songs 'Opening theme' RAIKEN CROSSER ~ Protect the Earth's Treasure (RAIKEN CROSSER〜地球の宝を守る RAIKEN CROSSER 〜 chikyū no takara o mamoru) Performed by: Dr. Petrovsky X B.U.L.A.N. (Dr.ペトロフスキー X B.U.L.A.N.) Lyrics by (作詞): Chitose Nomura of Dr. Petrovsky (野村千歳 Nomura Chitose) Composed by (作曲): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) Arranged by (編曲): Shinnosuke Fukushima (福島慎之介 Fukushima Shin'nosuke) 'Ending theme' The World, The Treasure, The Future (世界、宝、未来 Sekai, takara, mirai) Performed by: Asami Yoshida (吉田あさ美 Yoshida Asami) Lyrics by (作詞): Yasuhiro Nakajima (中島康博 Nakajima Yasuhiro) Composed by (作曲): Rei Fukuzawa (福沢レイ Fukuzawa Rei) Arranged by (編曲): Motojiro Deai (出合基次郎 Deai Motojirō) Episode videos list Main article: List of Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser episode videos Opening credit staff Producers (プロデューサー): Naohito Machintosh from GP-NET (マッキントッシュ直仁 Makkintosshu Naohito); Yuki Mimura (三村由紀 Mimura Yuki), Shinpei Toda (戸田晋平 Toda Shinpei) and Tomomi Takeuchi (竹内智美 Takeuchi Tomomi) of Project Tokushu-tai, Inc.; Mitsuomi Nakamura (中村光臣 Nakamura Mitsuomi) and Kyoshiro Yamakawa (山川狂四郎 Yamakawa Kyōshirō) of Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux Productions, Inc. Original story (原作): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura), Ryo Takatori (高取 亮 Takatori Ryō) Serialized in (連載): GP-NET Scriptwriter (脚本): Reina Kawashima (川島レイナ Kawashima Reina) Music (音楽): Akira Ikeuchi (池内あきら Ikeuchi Akira) Music Producer (音楽プロデューサー): Dr. Petrovsky (Dr.ペトロフスキー) Action Director (アクション監督): Hidenori Asakawa (浅川秀則 Asakawa Hidenori) of Rockwell Stunts, Inc. Director (監督): Kohei Yoshimura (吉村耕平 Yoshimura Kōhei) External links Official Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser Facebook page Category:Tokushu-tai Series Category:GP-NET shows Category:2013 North Chevronian TV series debuts Category:North Chevronian TV fantasy series Category:Tokushu-tai Raiken Crosser Category:All articles with copyright permission from GP-NET Category:2010s North Chevronian TV series Category:North Chevronian shows co-produced by Protocol Entertainment